


First Kiss Fills

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Episode Related, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prompt Fill, Recovery, Sleepy Behavior, Sneaking Around, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: A collection of different scenarios for possible first Atomwave kisses!





	1. "I almost lost you"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write and the second half to PoBaS was giving me hell. So, I decided to write a short ficlet based on my [fanart](https://razzleydoodles.tumblr.com/post/159476908305/mick-will-constantly-get-into-fist-fights-and?is_highlighted_post=1) I did a while back! I guess I'll be filling these for a while, because I _love_ writing first kisses.

“You’re insane, you know that?” Ray snapped, pulling the bandage that braced Mick’s arm a bit too tight. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed! All because you didn’t wait for Amaya’s cue!” His face was red, angry red, and his breath was coming out in short huffs.

 

“Look, we got the artifact, didn’t we? And we’re all alive… So, what’s your beef?” He shrugged, causing Ray’s face to somehow become angrier; his eyebrows scrunching and his eyes squinting.

 

“You almost **died**! Look at this,” He motioned down to Mick’s bandaged arm, where the blood that was there was already starting to show through. “Any more to the left and the blast could’ve blown the left half of all of you clean off!”

 

Mick once again, shrugged.

 

“What you did was stupid and reckless. You could’ve gotten yourself killed because you were eager to be the one to steal the artifact. I hate how relaxed you are about this.” Ray tied off the bandage and didn’t even bother with the excess blood and bandaging that riddled the floor before beginning to head out the door.

 

“Who the hell cares?” Mick growled, jumping off the medical bench. Ray was shaking, and he didn’t turn around to face Mick. “... Haircut?”

 

“I care.” He whispered.

 

“What?” Mick squinted, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“I **care**!” He turned to face Mick, tears filling his eyes and threatening to fall. He was surprised at his friend’s reaction. “You think you’re playing hero by jumping the gun and just simply grabbing the artifact instead of just listening! You almost got really hurt-- I almost…” He trailed off, the tears now freely flowing. Mick’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

 

“You… Almost what?”

 

“I almost lost you.” He continued to shake, the tears wetting his sweater and his body beginning fall. Mick gasped before he supported Ray’s weight against his own, letting him cry against his shoulder. “I almost lost you.” He repeated. “I can’t lose anyone else, Mick. I can’t lose you.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Mick sighed, holding his friend close. “It was stupid… I just wanted…” He could barely speak over Ray’s crying, each shake and tear breaking him even more.

 

“What?” Ray whispered.

 

“I just… I like it when this happens. I mean, don’t get me wrong.” He held Raymond out at arm’s length and stared at him. “I don’t like seein’ you cry. It kills me. But… I really like it when you tell me how much you care. It reminds me that there is somebody on this ship who actually gives a damn. You care about me, Haircut. That means a hell of a lot.” He smiled, Ray’s tears slowing.

 

“You mean… You do this, just ‘cause you want my attention?” Ray sniffed as he wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t fathom laughing at the thought of Mick getting hurt again.

 

“Well I’m not exactly the best at askin’ for it.” He replied, his hands still holding firm. Ray closed his eyes, looking down for a moment.

 

“Ray…?”

 

Ray then shot forward, pulling Mick into a surprising kiss. Their lips were in no way in a comfortable position, but that didn’t stop them from continuing. Ray kissed Mick with all the passion he could, really wanting to convey to him how much he really cared. He put his bandaged hand on Raymond’s chest, digging his fingers into his red sweater, a motion that made his partner sigh.

 

“Promise me,” Ray pulled away slightly to kiss Mick’s cheeks. “Promise me that you won’t--” Another short kiss was placed on his lips. “That you won’t try to get yourself killed just get my attention.” They kissed once again, their lips now slotting together nicely. They stood there for another thirty seconds or so, mapping out each other’s jaws and necks before pulling away breathless.

 

“I promise.” Mick smiled, dazed. Ray smiled and laughed, kissing Mick's cheek before grabbing his bandaged arm carefully.

 

"I didn't wrap this too tightly, did I?" He asked, Mick responding by kissing Ray's knuckles.

 

"Nah."


	2. Vegetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray politely tries to get Mick to try Brussels sprouts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a [reblog](http://kobriena.tumblr.com/post/159959858681/otp-imagines-cult-imagine-person-a-pouring-way) by [@Kobriena](http://kobriena.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

“Here ya go, Mick.” Ray smiled as he handed Mick dinner, a plate with a beautifully cooked steak and mashed potatoes… and Brussels sprouts.

 

“I told ya, Haircut. I don’t do the sprouts.” He groaned, pushing them away from his potatoes as if they were going to poison them.

 

“Look Mick, I know you don’t like them, but you can’t keep living off meat and potatoes forever. You’ve gotta broaden your horizons a bit. Please just try them…” Mick looked up at Ray with a sour look.

 

“... For me?” He smiled softly, a look he knew would at least shake Mick.

 

“Fine.” He grimaced, picking up one of the sprouts and eating it whole. His first instinct was to gag, spit it out, and complain. But… He held it out for Ray. And this made him happy… He swallowed, a slight gross shiver running through his gut.

 

“... Well?”

 

“Needs salt.” He grunted, reaching over for the shaker and beginning to douse his sprouts and potatoes in salt. As he continued to shake, Ray’s expression started to fall.

 

“Y’know… If you add this much salt… It kind of defeats the purpose.” He gave his friend a wonky frown as he set the salt back down.

 

“Look, I tried, alright? This is the only way I’m gonna be able to stomach these little… death balls.” Mick groaned, popping another one in his mouth, the seasoning carrying over creating a nice salt barrier in his mouth that protected his taste buds from the nasty vegetable. He smiled as he chewed and swallowed, the salt remnants tickling his inner cheeks. Ray groaned.

 

“Look, Mick. Please don’t give yourself a heart attack. I’m trying to keep you around for as long as I can.” He smiled, Mick’s motion to grab his steak knife halted by Ray’s words.

 

“... What?”

 

“Oh, uh, well, I just don’t want you to douse all of your food in-- what are you doing?” Mick had gotten up and walked over to Ray, pulling him up by his arm and towards the wall of the galley. “Mi-Mick look I’m sorry! I just wanted you to--” Mick pressed him up against the wall and began to kiss him with a strong heat and long strokes. His eyes were wide as he froze, Mick’s action taking him by surprise.

 

… But you didn’t hear him complaining.

 

He began to respond, wrapping his arms around Mick’s shoulders as he kept receiving kisses; which had a salty taste to them-- it added to the feeling both tastefully and texturally. Mick’s hands were gripping Ray’s hips, holding him hard against the wall. His tongue swiped at Ray’s, the salt melting between them. Mick pulled away, Ray’s face soft and bright pink.

 

“Th-That was ah-a…” Ray gasped.

 

“Amazing?” Mick smiled.

 

“Yeah…” He smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, the taste of salt now gone. He pulled back, “This doesn’t mean you’ve gotten out of eating more vegetables.” He deadpanned, Mick’s smile falling along with his hands. He began to back away when Ray grabbed his wrist. “But maybe…” He pulled him close and whispered into his ear. “Maybe I could sweeten the deal with some dessert?”

 

“Hell yeah, I love your desserts, Haircut.” He laughed.

 

“Well, no… I wasn’t talking about sweets…” He chuckled back awkwardly, the blush on his face still evident. Mick looked up at him and smirked darkly.

  
“I’m cool with that too…”


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire team had gotten pretty trashed last night, and Mick and Ray happened to get pretty handsy with eachother. Ray can't remember a thing when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one :o

Blurry. Everything was blurry, and his head was aching. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sense of the room; the lights that were left on, the blanket that was covering only his feet, and how he was still wearing his jeans but his shirt had gone missing.

 

Oh, yeah. The team had finally cracked the lock to Rip’s special alcohol cabinet. With Rip’s permission, alright? They’d barely made it out alive of their mission but still pulled off a huge victory. They earned it.

 

Though, as he shuffled through the drunken memories, (the ones he _could_ recall), he felt another presence. He held his head up slightly to notice Mick laying face-down next to him, still passed out.

 

 _Shit shit shit--_ He started to mentally panic, not wanting to wake Mick at the risk of being clocked in the jaw. _What happened last night?_ He shook his head, then tried to clear it to remember something, _anything,_  from last night.

 

They’d all gotten pretty drunk, save for Stein, who drank but went to bed like a person. They had Gideon playing loud music as they cruised through the temporal zone, and he remembered dancing. Dancing like an idiot. Then again, he could remember everyone dancing like idiots at the expense of the aged alcohol. His foggy memory spat out images of Nate and Amaya getting a little too close… And Sara and Rip as well. It was honestly funny.

 

But… His head began to hurt again, throbbing with a foggy pulse. He shook it again as he took a deep breath. He had to get out of here. If memory served him correctly, Mick was a pretty heavy sleeper. It was only his arm that’d gotten trapped under his friend. Maybe… If he was really careful… He shifted his arm carefully out from under him, careful to stop at any sign of him waking.

 

He succeeded, and he carefully stood to his feet. He gulped as he looked down at the sleeping man. He was… He was also in just his jeans. Ray blushed as he caught himself staring at scarred back muscles. He had to find answers.

 

He grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on as he sneaked out the door. He roamed the halls, it was still relatively early, but he was always normally the first one up. He made it all the way to the bridge, where the place was trashed with bottles and differing articles of clothing; one of which being Mick’s shirt.

 

“Uhh, Gideon?” Ray said quietly.

 

“Yes Dr. Palmer?” She spoke loudly and clearly, her voice echoing through the room.

 

“Lower your voice!” He whispered harshly, holding his head and bracing his body against the console. “I need to know what happened last night. With me… And uh, Mick. Please.”

 

“Well,” She was much quieter this time, her console lighting up with a screen that showed a video feed from last night. “You and Mr. Rory were very… Intimate.” She showed the feed from Rip’s office that had evidence of him and Mick being… Holy shit.

 

Mick (who was shirtless,) had pulled his hands against his back and had him up against the wall, their hips thrusting to the music. Their lips were connected, tongues sloppily crushing together, and their drinks long forgotten on the floor. Ray felt his stomach dropping by the second, and honestly, he couldn’t tell if it was his feelings for Mick or the alcohol.

 

“Is that all?” Ray squeaked, mind racing and trying to process all this.

 

“No. Mr. Rory lead you to your room. He then closed the door behind him. I don’t have any cameras in any of the cabins. I’m sorry, Dr. Palmer.” She said, the footage cutting from of each of the hallway cameras until they reached his room, to where he was happily lead in and followed by Mick… Who closed the door.

 

“I… Thank you, Gideon.” He sighed, the sickly feeling twisting his guts around.

 

“Of course.”

 

Ray nodded as she went offline. He headed back to his room-- no where near ready to face Mick. But honestly, what choice did he have? He rounded the corner to his room, wherein he opened the door and saw Mick still asleep on his bed. He walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking lightly.

 

“Mick.” He grunted, trying to look anywhere but his exposed back.

 

“Hrm?” He groaned, rubbing his face into the sheets before looking up at Ray with squinted eyes. “‘Aircut?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just me.” He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “So uh… Last night…”

 

“What about it?” He grunted, rolling onto his side and rubbing his eyes.

 

“Do you… Do you remember anything?” He brokenly spoke, scared to death of Mick’s realization.

 

“Hell yeah.” _Oh god no._  “Why?” He sat up a bit.

 

“I just… I had Gideon show me what happened because I couldn’t remember. I just-- I didn’t force you into anything, did I?”

 

“‘Course not. Did it look like I was complainin’ Haircut? You were pretty into it… You were practically beggin’ for more.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Ray blush.

 

“God, I’m so sorry Mick.” Ray buried his head in hands, red as hell and embarrassed. “I don’t remember anything…”

 

“Well is that a bad thing? Do you want to remember?” Mick sat up completely now, scooting up close to Ray. Ray looked up from his hands, and at Mick’s sleep-ridden face.

 

“I uh-- Well, I--” Ray stuttered, his body movements becoming erratic as he felt Mick coming closer to him. “Y-Yes.”

 

“I can help with that.” Mick stated, pulling Ray’s chin lightly towards his face. Their lips connected, and Ray froze. The feeling from last night started to seep into their kiss. The booze. The music.

 

The _want._

 

He moved his body so he could face Mick, his hand sliding up his arm and settling on his shoulder. Mick laughed into their kiss by Ray’s actions, and happily replied by pulling him forward into his lap; Ray wrapping his legs against his abdomen. They continued to kiss, tongues now getting involved. It created this wet heat around their lips that made them both moan. Mick’s hand began to wander up Ray’s shirt, finding a nipple and swiping his rough finger across it.

 

“Shit--” Ray gasped, feeling like he was getting drunk again. Mick’s… Everything. His everything was fantastic. His hands knew exactly where to move to make him shiver and moan, and his mouth was so skilled. “Do that aga-in.” Ray’s hands held Mick close.

 

“Do ya remember now, Haircut?” Mick groaned against Ray’s pale neck, his teeth scraping against it.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Wow.” He sighed as they calmed down a bit, Mick’s movements against his throat now slow and languid. “H-How far did we go?”

 

“Well, you were pretty trashed. We made out for a while and you were beggin’ me to come to bed with you. I told you absolutely not, but… Then you made a big deal outta wakin’ up alone. You gave me that stupid look, and I couldn’t say no. Then you laid down, smiled at me, ‘n passed out. And then I did too. Now we’re here.” Mick smiled at Ray, watching Ray’s expression relax and soften.

 

“I’m really sorry-- I get really clingy when I’m drunk.” He smiled, kissing Mick once again, shortly, on the lips.

 

“‘S alright. Like I said… You don’t hear me complainin’.” He laughed, making Ray laugh as well.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is tasked with distracting their target so the others can get information, and this rubs Ray the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit nsfw, just as a forewarning. I freakin' love writing these *o*

“He’s really taking his sweet time… Isn’t he?” Sara spoke to Ray through the coms. Ray was sitting on a bench nearby where he carefully watched Mick seduce their target and keep her attention as Nate, Amaya, and Jax sneaked around them and into her office.

 

“Yeah…” Ray sounded very obviously upset.

 

“Hey look, this is for the mission, alright? It’ll be over soon, the others almost have all the info we need.”

 

Ray just huffed as he watched Mick take their target around the corner into the alleyway, where they proceeded to make out heavily. Mick’s hands pressed themselves against her ass, pulling her up and against the brick wall. Ray was mad, but if he was being honest, he couldn’t look away. He watched every movement of Mick’s hands on the woman’s body, every movement of his lips against hers, wishing it were his own.

 

“Alright-- The others have the info. Mick, get outta there. We have what we need.” Ray spotted the others leaving the others leaving her office on the other side of the building. He then watched as Mick kept going, the woman happily complying.

 

“Mick. Come. On.” Ray grunted. Mick shook his head into her shoulder, and set her down. They both laughed, and he leaned down to kiss her one more time before waving goodbye to her.

 

“Keep your pants on, Haircut.” Mick said, an extra lilt in his voice.

 

\--

 

Ray angrily shuffled around his room, trying to figure out how to let his frustration out. Mick was so… Into it. And he really shouldn’t be mad. As far as he knew-- Mick was straight. His emotions were skewed by his friendship with Mick and he just had to drop it. He took a few deep breaths before leaving his room.

 

On his way to the bridge, he passed by Mick’s room, not even bothering to look in.

 

“Woah-- Hey, Haircut, hold on!” Mick said, jumping from his seat and coming after Ray to stop him.

 

“What do you want.” He tried not to snap, but he let a bit of his anger show.

 

“I take it you enjoyed the little show…” Mick smiled stupidly, and Ray honestly wanted to punch him in the throat. Mick had caught on to Ray’s jealousy by the tone of his voice, and was deciding to make a joke out of it.

 

“Just leave me alone. I’ll be fine in a few hours.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Haircut, don’t be like that…” He smirked, which kinda scared Ray. He started to walk towards Ray, to which he responded by backing away. They continued to move until Ray was up against the hallway wall, and Mick was almost right up against him. Ray was mentally panicking, _holy shit, holy shit, he’s right there, what’s he doing--_ “I take it _you_ wanted to be the one in that alley with me…” Ray began to breathe heavily as Mick ran his hand up his leg.

 

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered, making Mick chuckle. _He’s gonna be the death of me_. Mick leaned up and kissed Ray, holding nothing back. His tongue invaded Ray’s mouth, and he was more than compliant, letting Mick do whatever he pleased. Mick’s hands immediately settled on his ass, squeezing and pulling him towards his hips, grinding them together. And _oh,_ Ray didn’t realize he was already hard until then. Their kisses were hard and rushed, but Ray couldn’t complain.

 

Mick pulled away, kissing Ray’s neck and biting, making him moan.

 

“Want me to hold you against the wall, pretty?” A low grumble from Mick’s mouth that ghosted across his collarbone. _Shit. That voice…_

 

“Yes--” Mick leaned down a bit to lift Ray up, holding him against the wall; their hips completely pressed together. _Holy shit, he’s hard too._ “Please, kiss me.” Mick laughed and kissed him hard. Ray was gasping into their kiss, everything about Mick took him over and had him dazed.

 

He was overwhelmed. Mick’s mouth and tongue; the way they just devoured his own mouth… Mick’s hands; how they aggressively and possessively squeezed his ass-- and one travelling to the front to press against his own--

 

“Shi-t, Mick, yes, m-more,” Ray moaned, trying his best to thrust his hips against his partner’s hand without risking the integrity of their position. It felt amazing, and Ray was having a hard time keeping quiet.

 

“Shh, Haircut. You’re gonna get us caught.”

 

“Then press me against the wall in your room,” Ray was breathless, still desperately trying to get friction against Mick’s hand. Mick laughed, putting his hands against Ray’s back and pulling him from the wall.

  
“How about I press you into my mattress instead?” Ray groaned at that statement, enthusiastically nodding his head as Mick closed the door behind them.


	5. "I can't do it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mick (along with Sara) are trapped in 1940 together. Mick has pretty much settled with this, but Ray is trying desperately trying to get back. His desperation to return has driven him over a pretty steep emotional edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freakin' newly made domestic bliss...  
> This is basically like that episode from season 1, but I guess, under baselines of:  
> This is at least late season 1 or season 2 Mick  
> Ray and Kendra aren't together, Jax beat him to the punch  
> And Sara has already left  
>  _ ~~and up next, hopefully, a coda to Camelot/3000, i just gotta rewatch it first...~~_

Mick rolled over. It was early, sunlight barely seeping through the curtains--

 

_Curtains._

 

That’s right… He was still trapped in 1940 with Haircut and Blondie. But last night… Ray joined him in the bed.

 

\--

 

_He heard a knock at the door._

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“M-Mick,” Ray said meekly from the other side, opening it slightly. “I need to-- I just need some company.” Ray was tired, and sweaty. He’d been working tireless nights on the beacon that could help them get back-- but he could never get it just right; leading to many ideas scrapped and a lot of frustrated bouts of anger._

 

_“C’mere, Haircut.” Mick patted the bed to invite Ray over, his tired figure sauntering over carefully. Ray stood at the edge of the bed. Mick leaned over to turn on the lamp._

 

_“Well, you gonna come to bed or wh…” Mick tapered off as he turned to see Ray’s scrunched red face, which was covered in tears. “H-Hey, Haircut, what’s, what’s wrong?” Ray then started to bodily sob, shaking and overwhelmed._

 

_“I-- I can’t get it right. I just… I can’t do it, Mick. I want to go back so badly. I’ve tried-- and tried, and tried, I just can’t--” Ray shakily spoke through his cries. Mick shuffled over to pull at Ray’s arm to invite him down._

 

_“C’mon, Raymond, c’mere, I gotcha.” Mick pulled Ray down onto the bed, where Ray laid his head against his chest. His partner’s tears wet his shirt._

 

_“I know you’ve been tryin’ Ray. Day in and day out… When was the last time you slept? Ate something?” Mick sighed into his hair, taking in deep breaths at Ray’s cries._

 

_“I uh-- I dunno--” He broke into another crying spell, unable to speak properly._

 

_“Hey, shh, it’s okay. Look,” Mick held him close, rubbing his back carefully. “You’re gonna stay here tonight. I know, I know, you want to work hard so we can get back to the ship. But, for now, we’re safe, aren’t we? We’ve settled here, and we’ve got each other. You can get back to work in the morning.” Mick said calmly, soothing his friend’s fear._

 

_“Wh… What if I can’t?” He whispered._

 

_“You’re Ray Freakin’ Palmer. Of course you can. But you’re only human, you need to sleep.” Ray’s cries had ceased at that, and he smiled slightly at Mick’s compliment. He felt warm knowing that Mick was capable of giving compliments and calming someone so efficiently. “G’night, Haircut.”_

 

_“Thank you, Mick, thank you,” He sighed, laying comfortably against Mick and enjoying the feeling of the blanket being thrown across his back, being followed shortly by Mick's soft touch._

 

\--

 

Yeah… Mick could recall it all. He knew Ray had weaknesses, he was too nice… Too soft. But this…

 

His thoughts were halted at the smell and sizzle of bacon. He threw the covers off, tossing his legs over the edge and standing up carefully. He followed the scent into the kitchen, where Ray was bathed, nowhere near his project, and was making breakfast.

 

“Haircut?”

 

“Oh, good morning, Mick. Pancakes and bacon alright with you?” He smiled back. Mick walked towards him, Ray watching carefully. He was almost right up against him when Mick reached around him to grab a fresh piece of bacon. “Hey! You’re supposed to wait!” He yelped, watching Mick shove the whole piece in his mouth.

 

“What are ya gonna do about it now?” He swallowed, laughing. He began to reach for another when Ray stopped him with one hand, his head leaning down slightly to kiss Mick’s head. He was confused, to say the least. “Th-The hell was that, Haircut?”

 

“I wanted to thank you for last night. I don’t ever show much of that weakness to anybody. I just wanted you to know that I appreciated it that you supported me and didn’t laugh.” He sighed, taking both plates of food over to their table, to where it was already set and ready. “Was that-- too much?”

 

“Nah--” Mick walked over with Ray, grabbing his hip and leaning up to kiss his cheek. Ray laughed. “This is some straight up domestic shit, Ray. You makin’ me breakfast… Little kisses. It’s gross.”

 

“But you love it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. Let’s eat,” Mick reached over to grab his partner’s wrist, “and hey, take it easy, alright? You look much… Happier, now that you haven’t touched that contraption in a while.” He smiled, and Ray smiled back.

 

“Yeah… I guess I’ve got you to thank for that. The beacon can wait. Now, the bacon, however…”

  
“Don’t ruin the moment.”


	6. Every Good Legend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is gushing about his experience in Camelot when Mick starts to point out the fatal flaw in Ray's fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, every good legend has a kiss in there somewhere
> 
> For my [best friend!!](http://obessedfangirl.tumblr.com/)

“Aw man, you shoulda seen it, Mick. I got knighted! I had a freakin’ lightsaber-- I fought Darhk head on with said sword!” Ray gushed, taking the sword from his battle and mounting it on his bedroom wall. “It was so cool! And then Nate, Amaya, and Sara showed up and started fighting too! It was just--”

 

“Heh, sounds like one hell of a story, Haircut. You musta really wanted this…”

 

“Oh, of course. I’ve wanted to be a knight since I was 12… It’s been one of my dreams.” He took another look at the battered sword before looking back at his friend. “But-- The best part was when you took control of Darhk and Rip’s army! That was so cool-- you’ve gotta tell me all about it.”

 

“I…” He looked over at his friend, who had set next to him on the bed, legs crossed, and was intently listening. “Actually, I gotta ask you something first.”

 

“Oh, sure, what?”

 

“What do you think was gonna happen after the battle, huh? Nate had proof of your death but you ignored him. Why?” Mick sat back, looking as Ray’s happy expression fell slowly with each of his words.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Why the hell were you so damn reckless? I get it, you wanted to fulfill your childhood dream… But you didn’t bother asking for backup, or even consider that you were extremely outnumbered. What if you’d gotten killed right out the gate? Then you woulda been just another dead body on the battlefield.”

 

“I’ve spent my entire life trying to be someone, Mick. This was my chance.” Ray said quietly, his shoulders slagging and his body leaning back against the wall.

 

“This was _one_ of your chances. You were just so quick to jump at it that you didn’t think about the consequences. I thought you were smarter than this.” Mick’s face was straight, but it had a twinge of disappointment on it.

 

“... You’re really one to talk, Mick.”

 

“The hell issat supposed to mean?” He squinted.

 

“You’re constantly running head first into _everything._ You’re constantly putting your life on the line like it doesn’t even matter!”

 

“Pot callin’ the kettle, Haircut. You matter a hell of a lot more to this team than I do. If ya haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a crowd favorite. No one's really gonna care if I recklessly risk my life."

 

“But you matter to _me. I_ care." Ray looked straight at him, his arms softly crossed.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You matter to me, Mick. It kills me when you risk your life for some arbitrary reason. You treat your body and your own life like it means nothing, and I hate that. That’s why I care so much for you, Mick. I want you to stick around because I like it that you’re here. You’ve changed so much since you boarded the ship, and you’ve still got lengths you can still reach. Me…” Ray trailed off, quietly waiting on Mick’s response. “... Well?”

 

“I uh… Same.” He just grunted, legitimately stunned by Ray’s kind words.

 

“What?”

 

“I feel the same, alright. Happy?” Mick could practically feel Ray’s smile getting bigger as he shifted to move closer to him. “The hell are you doing now?” His body froze as Ray leaned forward to hug him. “G-Get…” He wanted to finish that sentence, but not really. Ray hugging him felt really good, and he wasn’t about to let this moment slide away.

 

He wrapped his arms around Ray’s back, and at the awkward angle, they couldn’t really feel each other. Ray shyly pulled away, Mick disappointed that the moment ended way too soon. He wanted… He wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted so much more.

 

“I guess I should uh-- go.” Mick coughed, getting up hesitantly before lifting his hand awkwardly to show Ray that he was seeing his way out. Ray… Honestly wanted more, too. It felt good to physically connect with Mick. It was… Surprisingly soft.

 

“Hey, uh, I didn’t even get to tell you what happened in the end.” Ray got up as well, shuffling slowly towards Mick.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Well, I was going to pay my respects to Queen Guinevere, and Sara was already there. So, we thanked her for her time, and she thanked us for our selfless heroism. We walked out…” Ray was now standing right in front of him, about a foot away. “And I turned to Sara and told her something… So, Sara went back in and uh, kissed, her.”

 

“What did ya tell her?”

 

Ray was gonna take this chance, dammit. If he’d learned anything from the mission, it’s to chase what you want. He stepped closer into Mick’s personal space and swallowed, scared. He reached his hands up slowly and grabbed Mick’s shoulders.

 

‘It’s uh, good legends always end with a kiss.” He laughed, causing Mick’s hard expression to soften into a shy smile. “D-Do you mind if I--”

 

“Do it before I change my mind.” He grumbled, closing his eyes. Ray beamed, pulling Mick in for a soft kiss. It was awkward, but held emotional substance. Mick huffed a laugh through his nose before grabbing Ray’s hips lightly. Ray squeaked at this, but continued to kiss Mick softly. They stood there for a few moments, enjoying the contact and closeness.

 

When Ray pulled away, he only pulled away a few inches. They both opened their eyes and began to laugh at the feeling of each other’s presence.

 

“Y’know, I’ve heard plenty of legends that end with kisses… But maybe this one can start with a kiss?” Ray smiled, watching Mick roll his eyes sarcastically, then nod.


	7. At the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire plan was going swimmingly well, until Ray and Mick have to create a distraction to divert the guards' attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who suggested I try my hand at a Fake/Pretend Relationship story. This was my first time writing something like this, so I had some help from [my best friend](http://obessedfangirl.tumblr.com/) who suggested an alternate version of a scene from the first season from Leverage. I hope this suffices, anon (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and sorry if it's not as long as my other chapters,,,~~

“Alright, is everyone ready? Mick and Ray are about to enter the safe room.” Nate spoke over the coms to the whole team, watching over them from the Waverider’s hacked footage of the entire gala. His eyes moved from screen to screen, watching some of the team nod their heads and the others verbally respond.

 

Sara and Amaya both nodded once, and along with a verbal response from Stein and Jax, a thumbs up was also given.

 

“Alright. The path is clear. Ray, Mick, the safe room is around the corner to your left. Take it, and it’s a large door behind the stairs at the end of the hallway. Careful, you'll have about two minutes to get in and out after the alarm is triggered and reset.” The pair reached the door, Ray examining it before turning back around to Mick.

 

“That’s all fine and good, Nate, but how are we supposed to get past the _first_  silent alarm?” Ray grunted.

 

“Like I said, you’re gonna have to create some sort of distraction to lead off the guards. You guys are smart, figure something out.” Nate said, looking to others to check their progress and to check that the pair's coast was still clear.

 

“And you said I couldn’t bring my gun…” Mick grumbled, leaning against the wall next to the door. Ray's eyes lit up.

 

“I’ve got an idea.” Ray snapped his fingers, but was hesitant. “Just-- don’t punch me for this?” He pulled against Mick’s tie around and in towards his face for a searing kiss, surprising them both. As Mick was pulled onto him, they both settled against the door, opening it and setting off the silent alarm. Their kisses were dirty, tongues twisting together and obvious noises coming from their mouths. The whole team then became aware of Ray’s idea.

 

Nate shrugged, and quietly said “that’ll work.” Their kisses continued to be hard and needy until they heard the inevitable sounds of quickly approaching footsteps. Their contact then became more friendly and laughable, their noses touching and hands roaming.

 

“Excuse me,” The first guard coughed, causing the two to pull away slightly.

 

“What? We were in the middle of something. You don’t got a problem with it, do ya?” Mick scowled, legitimately upset. Ray slid his hand up Mick’s arm, squeezing it lightly to signal him to stay calm.

 

“You two leaned against the door, causing an alarm to go off.” The other guard crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

 

“O-Oh, sorry. Our mistake.” Ray laughed awkwardly, moving forward slightly to make the door appear shut, the guards giving them a sour look before walking away. They made sure the guards were out of sight before they pulled apart.

 

“So, uh, are we gonna talk about that, or…” Mick now was starting to catch on with what had just happened. "Cause that was..." Ray had just… Woah.

 

“... Later. We have an artifact to swipe.” Ray then pulled out a strange box from his pocket, opening the door completely and swiping it against the sensor in the wall, deactivating the temperature sensors in the room. “You’re up, _darling_.” Ray winked.

 

“Thanks,  _babe_ _._ ” Mick smiled back.


	8. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that some of the team (save for Sara and Mick,) had caught some weird disease from their last mission in the 13th century. Luckily, Gideon was able to cure them, but the after effects of recovery are going to last a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the jelly beans chapter is in the works, I just need to figure out some logistics. Until then, have some sickly-sweet fluff.

“So, it turns out that the weird disease you guys caught is easily curable, but you’re still gonna be feeling the after effects for a while.” Sara sighed, standing on the opposite end of the medbay with Mick away from their infected (but newly cured) teammates.

 

“How long would that be? I feel like garbage.” Nate groaned, laying his head against Amaya’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll all be feeling the effects for about 12 hours. I suggest you all get some rest.” Gideon said, making the sick ones groan. “I apologize, but this is something you must get over naturally.”

 

“You heard her, go get some rest. We won’t be doing another big time jump until you’re all better.” Sara sighed, headed out the door with Mick. As soon as they were out of sight, she crossed her arms and looked down.

 

“They’re gonna be okay, Blondie. Gideon knows what she’s doin’.” Mick reassured, branching off from her into his room.

 

A few hours had passed, and Mick was bored as hell. The whole team had basically been shunned to bed like toddlers and told to get some sleep-- he was sure everyone else was bored as well. He sat back in his recliner, trying to clear his mind and possibly catch some sleep for himself. Just then, he heard someone shuffle in from down the hallway, pausing in the hallway by his door.

 

“Uhhhnmm…” Ray leant against Mick’s doorway, wrapped in a blanket. He was shaking and clutching it closely around his body.

 

“You look like hell.” Mick grunted, looking up from his seat at Ray.

 

“I feel like hell…” He replied weakly, looking back at his friend with a tired expression.

 

“What do you want me to do about it?” He leaned back, closing his eyes.

 

“I’m so cold-- can I-- can I stay with you?” Ray broke into a fit of shivers, his point being emphasized. Mick really could use some sort of distraction-- and he couldn’t tell a suffering Haircut no.

 

“Yeah, c’mere.” Mick got up and wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders. He was legitimately cold-- he could feel Ray’s cold body even under the layers of his clothes and the thick blanket wrapped around him. He lead him to his bed slowly, setting him down; to which Ray immediately laid his head down onto the pillow. Mick smiled, crawling over Ray and onto the bed beside him.

 

“So… Why’d you pick me to stay with?” Mick whispered, Ray moving his head from the pillow to his chest, making him gulp.

 

“Well…” He nuzzled his head against his chest. “I dunno… I wanted to find out why they call ya ‘Heatwave.’” Ray laughed, his eyes closed and his arms now wrapped around Mick’s torso. “Seeing as you’re so hot, and all.”

 

“You’re delirious, Haircut. You need to sleep.” Mick rolled his eyes and dismissed his friend’s behavior-- he was recovering from some weird illness, he might as well be drunk.

 

“I was just calling you pretty, Mick. Though, you are warm, too. Mmm.” Mick looked at Ray’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his entire face had a thin coat of sweat on it. _Good,_ he thought, _his fever is breaking._

 

“Mi-ck?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You do know you’re pretty, right?”

 

“Haircut, you’ve gotta get some rest.” Mick was breaking. Ray was so damn cute right now: his hair was messy. His cheeks, his stupid cheeks, pink as hell… And his voice was tired and wrecked. “Cute…”

 

“Y’think I’m cute, Mick?” Ray opened his eyes slightly, looking up softly at him and smiling. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s so cute._

 

“I…” Mick couldn’t take it, he held Ray up a bit so that he could press his lips against his partner’s forehead. He pulled back. “Y-Yeah.”

 

Ray laughed at Mick’s gesture, his tired voice lacing the laugh with breaks and cracks that only added this beautiful tone to it that he couldn’t get enough of. This caused Mick to smile-- _genuinely_ smile.

 

“I’m, ‘m gonna sleep now, alright, Mick?” Ray closed his eyes again, his head falling onto Mick’s shoulder, an almost immediate snore coming from his mouth.

 

“Just get some rest, Ray. We’ll talk later.” He whispered, kissing Ray once more on the forehead before setting his head back. Right before he closed his eyes, heard Ray hum happily against his neck. He chuckled lightly at the feeling, holding him close as he fell asleep as well.


	9. Jelly Beans and Rule Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ray's riveting rule breaking with Reagan's jelly beans...  
> He can't get enough of that rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooly shit this chapter man, it's gooood. 
> 
> This chapter does contain adult content. (And yeah, I said I couldn't post tonight, but I normally post around midnight. I won't have that kind of time, but I did this a little earlier. <3)

“Want some?” Ray smiled, reaching out his hand with the remaining jelly beans to him.

 

“Sure.” Mick grunted, taking the candy and sticking the whole handful in his mouth. They were sweet-- but Mick couldn’t really place all of the individual flavors. He swallowed, looked back at Ray, and noticed him smiling like an idiot.

 

“What?” He raised his eyebrows at his partner.

 

“I dunno. It’s this weird rush of-- something. Breaking the rules-- it’s… Exciting.” He laughed, making Mick smile as well. Haircut looked so happy-- like he’d stolen the hope diamond itself. “I wanna break another rule.”

 

“You sure you’re up for that? It took some tough convincing to get you to take some of those jelly beans.” He chuckled, Ray pausing to think.

 

“I have an idea. C’mon.” He grinned, grabbing Mick’s wrist and leading him down the hallway. They walked at a steady pace, quick enough to cover a large amount of ground, but not enough to raise suspicion.

 

“Haircut, where the hell are we--”

 

“Shh. It’s right around the corner.” He looked around said corner, letting out a happy huff when he noticed there were no guards around the area he was intent on entering. “C’mon, quick.” He pulled him again, this time into a room, closing the door behind them. Mick took a look around, immediately identifying the room as the oval office. Ray had just snuck them into the oval office.

 

“Holy shit, Ray. I didn’t think ya had it in ya.” Ray was bursting with excitement. He was shaking, practically jumping around at the rushing feeling of breaking the rules; especially one this big. Mick had never seen him so happy.

 

“Is this what being a criminal feels like? Getting away with stuff like this?” He laughed, Mick shaking his head. Ray pulled Mick over to the desk, which was in pristine condition; meticulously placed pens and folders that made it look like no-one ever worked here. Ray smirked, before sliding his arm across the table, scattering all of the items to the floor.

 

Mick was honestly very surprised. _And kinda turned on, but he’d repress that for now._

 

“C’mere.” Ray smirked again, setting himself down right on the desktop.

 

“Uhh, Haircut,” Mick stood in front of Ray at the desk, the height difference them now swapped; Ray having to look up slightly at Mick. “Wh-What are you doing?” He reached up and fisted his hands into Mick’s shirt.

 

“Kiss me.” Ray growled. _Okay, holy shit, wow._ Mick smirked back down at him before leaning down to kiss him. Their tongues instantly got involved, twisting and tasting remnants of the candy. Mick wasn’t able to nail down all the individual flavors, until now. He could taste the flavors-- specifically, cherry, blue raspberry, and coconut. All mixed in with what can only be described as _Ray_ : sweet and warm, like home.

 

“Mmh, c’mere,” Ray again pulled Mick down, his back hitting the desk and Mick’s hands bracing themselves to either side of him. And they could both feel all of each other, pressing and moving, making Mick laugh.

 

“Is that your a.t.o.m. suit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” He laughed, making Ray roll his eyes.

 

“Ugh, you’re really one to talk,” He responded, taking his legs and wrapping them around Mick’s torso to gain leverage so he could really toy with Mick. “C’mon, kiss me again,” He gasped, now feeling the full hardness of Mick against his own.

 

“Fuck,” Mick growled, thrusting his hips, “You should’a broke the rules a long time ago.” They continued to make out heavily, sloppy noises rising from their mouths. Mick’s hands ran up under Ray’s sweater and undershirt, his fingers quickly skimming over every inch of skin he could reach.

 

“Uhn, c’mon, faster,”

 

“Ray, Mick, come in. We’ve found Darhk and Sara isn’t stopping.” Jax quickly said from the other end, obvious sounds of running covering over his voice. “I need backup, c’mon, where the hell are you two?”

 

“Dammit,” Ray groaned, Mick’s hands leaving his torso and reaching down to fix their clothing. “We’ll be right there.” Mick helped Ray up and off the desk.

 

“We will be continuing this on the ship.” Ray demanded, jogging towards the door and opening it, ushering Mick out.

 

“Yessir, Mr. President…” He laughed, hurrying out the door, Ray following.


	10. Quit Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick can't stop staring at Ray.  
> Featuring Nate Heywood: Ultimate Wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who suggested a pining situation. And Thank you for being patient! I hope you like it! <3

It'd been happening for a week now. He couldn't stop… Staring… He never noticed Ray's quirks and behaviors until now; and he’d honestly never been so captivated.

 

The way his hair fell slightly in his face when he was tired.

 

The way he stuck his tongue out slightly when he was working.

 

His laugh, dear god, his laugh. It was so innocent and warm; it made him smile every time.

 

Mick was in deep.

 

\--

 

“Mick. Mick!” Nate snapped, hitting his shoulder with the back of his hand. “Dude, you've been really out of it lately. What's your deal?”

 

_Shit._ _He was staring again._ He couldn't look away. Ray was across the bridge in Rip’s office, helping Stein decipher some codes they’s snatched from their latest mission in the 12th century. He was obviously getting something right, because he had this big, dumb… beautiful smile on his face.

 

“Uh… Oh. Ohhh. I get it.” Nate smirked, looking at Ray then back over at Mick. “You've got the hots for Ray, huh?” He whispered, Mick’s face turning sour.

 

“I swear to god, if you tell anyone, I'll break your jaw.” Mick scowled, the look lessening in intensity because of his burning cheeks and ears. “And it's not ‘the hots’...” Mick looked back over at him, a soft smile taking over his scowl at the sight of Ray laughing.

 

“Aw… Dude, you should really talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

 

“I don't _do_ feelings, Heywood. I'll get over it in a few days with a few beers.” He got up, heading out of the sight of Ray, _dang,_ and down to the galley.

 

“Look, Mick you're in deep, I can see it.” Nate followed him down the hallway, having to keep up a faster pace with Mick’s long strides.

 

“How?” He grunted, pushing a few buttons that made a six-pack of beer appear in the fabricator.

 

“Because… You normally look at us like you’re ready to burn us all. When I saw you look at him, you looked relaxed. Happy. That fire was… Different. Anyone who makes _you_ feel _that_ way is definitely special.” He smiled.

 

“Look, it ain’t that easy. Ray’s the only one on this ship who actually gives a damn about me. I don’t want to wreck that with how I feel. ‘Sides, I wouldn’t even know how to tell him, anyway.” He sat down with his six pack, cracking one open. Nate sat across from him, his head settled on top of his hand.

 

“Well... Why don’t you go talk to him, and see where it goes from there. Just… Let it happen. Don’t think too much.”

 

“And why should I do that?”

 

“‘Cause, how long are you gonna spend staring before someone else, or god forbid, he himself, catches on? Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna do something about it?” Nate shrugged, taking one of the beers from the pack and heading out of the galley. “It’s your choice, but I think you’d be a lot happier staring at him from up close.”

 

Mick took a swig and looked out at the empty kitchen. Nate was right. And, for the first time in a long time, he was scared.

 

\--

 

It was late; right around when everyone was headed to bed.

 

He stood outside of Ray’s door, anxiously tapping his fingers against his leg. He looked down the hallway, where Nate was standing cautiously around the corner, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He let out a sigh, and knocked.

 

“Hey, uh, Haircut.” He ground out, trying to contain his fear. He heard a soft word or two from the other side of the door before it opened, a pajama-clad Raymond standing in the door. _Damn it, I hate it when he wears those stupid tank tops… His stupid muscles all over the place…_

 

“What brings you here, Mick?” He smiled, stepping to the side to let Mick in. Mick walked awkwardly in, his obvious tension causing his usual behavior to be skewed. “Is… Everything alright?”

 

“Look--” Mick grunted. “I just… I came to tell you something, I’m just not sure how.”

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you seeing ghost Snart again?”

 

“No, I--”

 

“Is it because you’ve been staring at me?”

 

Mick opened his mouth to reject Ray’s latest statement, but instead closed his mouth. He felt his face heating up as he crossed his arms and nodded. “H-How’d you know?”

 

“Well, you’re not exactly the definition of sneaky… But I’ve noticed. And it’s not just when you stare at me, it’s whenever you’re around me, too. You’re so… Relaxed around me. You seem so happy, and you’re always smiling.”

 

“Oh. Well, I uh… I’m sorry?” He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I’ll uh-- stop, I guess?”

 

“Well… I don’t remember saying anything about stopping…” Ray smiled shyly, grabbing Mick’s forearm. “I don’t mind, Mick. I’m flattered, honestly.” Mick looked up at him, trying to resist how freaking cute Ray looked in this moment-- cheeks light pink, a shy grin on his face, and that stupid strand of hair hanging right in front of his eyes...

 

“C-Can I kiss you?” Mick stuttered out, his hesitation causing his words to tumble over each other. His face was burning and he could feel it. The burn increased when he heard that gorgeous laugh leave Ray’s lips. Ray leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

 

He couldn’t think-- his brain was being short circuited. Haircut, Ray _stupidly cute_  Palmer… Was kissing him. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Ray pulled away, and he looked back up at him, expecting some sort of negative reaction. Ray laughed again at Mick’s wide eyed expression before leaning in to kiss him proper.

 

He didn’t know how to respond, and Ray caught on to this, pulling his hands from his pockets and lacing their fingers together. _Jesus, this is cheesy._ He started to move his lips slowly, afraid he might do something wrong. The kiss was shy and experimental, and honestly, Mick couldn't ask for anything better for their first kiss.

 

Ray pulled away when he heard some soft noises of celebration coming from outside his door.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Eh, it was just Nate.”


	11. Holiday Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is helping the others decorate for their holiday celebration when Mick points out a strange detail he decided to include.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh my god, I rewatched the end of "Turncoat" for this and I forgot how happy and cute that whole scene was in general  
> And yeah, I researched mistletoe for like 2 minutes ok  
> For TKDGirl2016, who recommended a mistletoe ficlet!
> 
> Also, sorry if this isn't as long as my other ficlets... I'm still sick :<

“Alright, hand me the last of it.” Ray said, reaching his hand down to signal Amaya that he was ready to hang the last of the decorations.

 

“Really, Raymond? Mistletoe?” She smiled, handing him the plant. He simply nodded, hanging it, then leaning back from his tilted position on the ladder to admire his work. Amaya laughed at Ray’s happy expression, deciding to walk over to the kitchen, where Gideon was fabricating all kinds of food with the help of Stein.

 

“What’s with the hanging berries, Haircut?” Mick entered in from the hallway.

 

“Uh, Well, It’s mistletoe, Mick. It’s actually really interesting!” Ray climbed down from the ladder and pulled it closed, leaning it against the wall. “See, it’s a plant, but also a parasite! It latches onto trees and reduces their growth, or in some cases kills them. But--”

 

“So you hung poison because…?”

 

“W-Well, it’s a Christmas tradition. You hang it, and if two people are under it, they uh, kiss.” He smiled, leaning down to grab the empty box they’d put the previously fabricated ornaments in and broke it down. “But we don’t really have to honor that tradition-- I figured it would be a nice touch. Authenticity, y’know?”

 

“Well… We’re here.” Mick raised his eyebrow, stunning Ray. He looked up nervously and back down at his friend. He hadn’t even noticed that they were directly under it.

 

“I uh--It would seem that way.” Mick stalked closer to Ray, so much so that his back hit the door frame. “M-Mick?”

 

“D’you wanna kiss, Haircut?” He smirked evilly, his eyes darkening… This made Ray gulp.

 

“O-Only if y-you want?” Ray shrugged, looking back up at the plant and around the room to make sure no one was really paying attention. He looked back at Mick, who was, holy shit, grabbing his chin and pulling him in. Ray froze as Mick’s lips touched his, the slight smell of beer tickling his nose.

 

 _Holy shit_ , Mick was really getting into this, pulling him close by the jaw and swiping his bottom lip lightly with his tongue. Ray… Felt himself melting. Mick’s light touches and soft kiss was intoxicating. He took his arms and threw them around his shoulders, inviting him in for more.

 

“Hey, love birds.” Sara snarked from around the corner, causing the two to pull apart quickly. “You can eat each other’s faces later. Now is the time to eat food.” Mick laughed, heading over to the kitchen where Gideon had fabricated him some beer. Ray was still frozen in place, still stunned by what had just happened.

 

He shook his head. Sara was right, and he was hungry. For food… And for Mick.

 

\--

 

The night went on like it’d never happened… Dinner was had and everyone was happy. Ray smiled as he got ready for bed.

 

“Hey.” Mick knocked against the wall next to Ray’s open door.

 

“Hi.” He smiled back, walking over to him.

 

“I uh… Don’t suppose we could continue what happened earlier tonight…?” He gave Ray that smirk he’d shown before, only, this time, he was reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled out the mistletoe from the galley’s decorations. He held it over Ray’s head, pulling him in by the hip with his free hand.

 

“Yes please.” They both laughed at Ray's response, Mick closing the door and leading Ray to his bed, the plant long forgotten.


	12. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the scene from "Abominations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a time limit, and honestly, I'm really happy with this chapter. Enjoy <3

“Alright. I’m heading out. Keep a close ear out, Mick could be behind any corner.” Ray took a deep breath and leaned in to open the door.

 

“Let’s hope it doesn't come to that…” Stein crossed his arms from the other side of the table.

 

“Look, it’s like I said. If you’re not there if I need you, you’ll be dealing with two zombies. Promise me you’ll have my back.” Ray frowned, looking back at him. “I’m trusting you.” He nodded, opening the door and clutching his flashlight tightly in his left hand; the extinguisher in his right. Stein let out a shaking breath as he watched his team mate disappear into the dark hallway.

 

“Alright… Mick… Where are you?” Ray whispered to himself, honestly scared, but confident in his abilities to help cure his friend. He rounded the corner, when he heard a loud crash coming from the end of the hallway he just entered. He took swift but quiet steps to reach the end, and when he did, his zombified friend appeared from the dark.

 

He was growling, and looking at Ray like he was fresh meat.

 

“H-Hey, Mick, we can talk about this.” He nervously sighed, watching Mick stalk closer to him. Alright, he thought, I can do this, all I have to do-- His thoughts were interrupted by Mick lunging towards him, knocking both the flashlight and serum from his hands.

 

Mick tackled Ray to the floor, causing Ray to let out a loud yelp. Mick growled as he fought with Ray to keep him steady.

 

“Martin!” He yelled, the sound of straining and panic coating his cries for help. Ray continued to struggle, Mick’s glazed red eyes seeing through him. “C’mon, Mick, Buddy-- Urgh, It’s me!”

 

Martin meekly rounded the corner, witnessing his teammates fighting. He stepped closer to the canister, grabbing it and aiming it directly at Mick’s face. Ray closed his eyes as the serum sprayed onto both of them. Time had stopped, for the moment. Stein took off around the corner again, just in case the antidote didn’t work.

 

He gulped, before opening his eyes. He looked up to see a very normal--very human Mick on top of him, pinning him down.

 

“Uhm… Was I tryin’ to kiss you, Haircut?” Mick furrowed his eyebrows, not showing any signs of moving.

 

“Well, not exactly.” Ray laughed, relieved.

 

“You cured me.”

 

“Ye--” Mick then cut off Ray’s confirmation with a rough kiss. Ray… Sighed. He had Mick on top of him, pinning him down. Kissing… Him. It felt pretty good. He responded by moving his lips back, wanting to move his arms to grab onto Mick, but his partner was insistent on keeping him there. He felt Mick’s tongue attempt to enter his mouth, and he was more than willing to let him in. Once their tongues touched, he couldn’t help the small moan that bubbled from his throat.

 

“Oh god, Raymond! He’s not cured-- Why are you not struggling?” Stein panicked, pointing the canister’s hose at Mick again.

 

“Don’t. I’m fine, professor.” Mick looked up from Ray’s flushed face to glare at Stein. It took him a second to get the hint before he wordlessly motioned that he was leaving the area. Once he was out of sight, Mick looked back down at Ray who was breathless and flushed red.

 

“Thank ya, Haircut. ‘Preciate it.” He smirked, making Ray laugh. “Though… I’m still hungry.”

 

“Like, zombie hungry?”

 

“Nah, I’m just hungry for you.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Ray, who was now laughing hysterically. Mick gave up the kiss and decided to laugh along with him instead.


	13. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is making breakfast and Mick is tired as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's laaaate but I wanted to post this  
> g'night

Ray normally made breakfast with the help of Gideon at least once a week. He’d always do something different, and it was always a fresh change from Gideon’s meals. (Not that those were necessarily bad, but they definitely had an artificial taste to them).

 

He was standing at the counter, beating eggs. He’d even gotten up pretty early, to prepare coffee and be wide awake when the rest of the team was up and ready.

 

They tended to file in slowly, and while Sara and Stein were almost always the first ones up, Mick was always the last to saunter in.

 

“Mmmorning Ray.” Sara slowly walked in, her hair messy and eyes tired.

 

“Good morning, Sara!” Ray smiled, holding out a freshly made cup of coffee, made just the way she liked it. She gave a weak smile back as she grabbed the cup carefully from his hand. “Breakfast will be ready in a few.”

 

She leaned against the wall, taking in the smell of the brew before taking a sip. She took a swig before turning her head at the strange noise coming from the hallway. Ray looked over at her, shrugging as the noise got closer. It sounded like one of their teammates.

 

“Ughh…” Mick groaned from the doorway, bracing himself on the seal before shakily walking in.

 

“You’re never up this early… What’s the occasion?” Sara smiled, standing upright. Mick looked at her with squinted eyes before his sight moved from her to Ray.

 

“Gruhh…” He began to drag his feet towards Ray; to which Ray responded by shifting back until his lower back tapped against the counter behind him. Mick walked right up in front of him, their faces inches from each other.

 

“M-Mick? Are you alright…?” Ray gulped, he could feel Mick’s warmth on his chest. Mick grunted, holding up his arms and wrapping them around Ray’s torso. He took his head and nestled it in the crook of Ray’s neck. “Uh…” Sara looked up at the two of them and laughed lightly into her mug.

 

“Mick?” Ray looked at him awkwardly before sliding his hands up Mick’s shoulders. Mick took his hands from around Ray’s torso and twisted them into his shirt. “Uhm?”

 

Mick pulled away slightly, looking up at Ray and squinting. He grunted once more before pulling him into a crushing kiss. Ray’s arms flailed and Sara nearly choked on her coffee. Mick’s lips moved lazily across his, warm and wet. Ray’s face was heating up, turning bright red. But… He really couldn’t pull away, because he really didn’t want to. Feeling Mick this close to him-- so warm and welcoming… It made him smile.

 

“Uhh… I guess this is a bad time?” Nate and Jax sidled into the room alongside Sara, the pair against the counter still pressed together. Mick pulled away and growled, pulling Ray by the wrist away from the countertop.

 

“Mick! Hey, I’ve gotta finish breakfast!” Ray struggled against his partner’s advances, but he refused to stop moving.

 

“Nah, someone else will. I’m tired. I’m going back to bed and you’re coming with me.” Ray gasped and looked over at the others, who were stifling their laughter and shrugging.


	14. Huddled Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waverider's AC gets damaged during a battle, and the team must suffer the after effects until it's repaired. Mick and Ray decide to spend this cold night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Anon, I hope this does you well! Sorry it took so long... I've been distracted lately. <3

The Waverider always stayed a nice 74°F, mostly for Rip’s insistence on no-one touching Gideon’s external thermostat. Sure, she could easily control it on her own, but she had a lot of manual switches as well. Unfortunately… Some time pirates had invaded the ship again, not only taking some priceless artifacts from Rip’s past endeavors, but also did some sparring with the team themselves. Ray accidentally might’ve blasted Gideon’s thermostat with his suit, causing the air conditioning to run non-stop since then.

 

It was now a nice and chilly 41°F and dropping steadily.

 

“It’s gonna be at least tomorrow morning or later before Gideon and I can get this fixed. I’m really sorry.” Jax sighed, throwing on another jacket as he came back into the bridge.

 

“It’s alright, Jax. You’re doing your best. We’ll survive.” Sara nodded, rubbing her arms together. “Until then, the rest of you, try to get some sleep. I’m assuming by now that you’ve all found the extra blankets on the ship?”

 

“And you said I couldn’t use my gun…” Mick grumbled. Sara rolled her eyes.

 

“No-one is lighting any fires on this ship. We don’t need to be doing any more damage.”

 

“Heh, well, we’ve gotten all the ones Gideon could fabricate before she had to save the rest of her power for reserves. Thanks. Goodnight.” Ray smiled weakly, waving to the others and walking to the hallway followed closely by Mick. They walked quietly down the hallway, reaching Ray’s room first. Before Mick had the chance to round the corner out of sight, Ray grabbed his jacket sleeve.

 

“I uh, don’t suppose you’d be willing to stay with me? Y’know, huddle for warmth?” He laughed, making his partner raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. He shucked off his jacket and draped it over Ray’s shoulders before stepping away from him. “Let me go get the extra blankets from my room.” Ray blushed. He nodded back, walking to his bed and climbing into his perfectly made bed and tucking himself in carefully before Mick returned.

 

He listened for any footsteps before he took a quick deep breath into Mick’s jacket. He sighed at the smell, a scent that was so purely _Mick_ that calmed him down and almost put him to sleep.

 

Mick walked in with a armful of piled-together blankets making Ray jump, tossing them onto the bed with little care. He then threw the covers back and climbed in under them with Ray. He wanted to say something to Mick, let him know that their situation would be a lot more effective if the blankets were flat on them, but he was too tired to care. And really… Mick was really warm. He found himself leaning into Mick, and he responded by wrapping an arm around him.

 

“Mick?”

 

“Shut up, Haircut. We’re only doing this ‘cause we’re cold.” He didn’t look at Ray, because he knew what would happen. He’d look down at him and get too comfortable with this whole situation. Ray made a soft noise in his throat before making himself comfortable in Mick’s arms, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

 

As the night went on, it got colder and colder, dropping to below freezing. Ray was shivering, trying not to wake Mick; but he hadn’t gone to sleep since Ray dozed on his shoulder. He gave in around the hour mark, taking a look at (what he believed to be) a sleeping Ray.

 

He was beautiful, even when he was resting. Mick couldn’t get enough of watching Ray take in deep breaths and sigh back out, relaxed and at peace. And to make matters worse, Mick realised that his jacket was gonna smell just like him in the morning. That made his stomach twist and ache with something he’d never really felt.

 

\--

 

Jax and Gideon worked tirelessly, fixing the system and having it back up and running within 6 hours. Since then, the heat had been running non-stop to help counteract the cold. The waverider had reached 70°F before the rest of the team woke up.

 

Since those few hours had past, Ray had taken it upon himself to kick every single one of their blankets to the end of the bed. Which, Mick had never actually fallen asleep, but he found it adorable when Ray shifted uncomfortably in the night, kicking the blankets away and still insisting on cuddling close to him.

 

“Mmh.” Ray grunted, shifting and nuzzling his head against Mick’s chest.

 

“Haircut, you alright?”

 

“Mick… Did you not sleep?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Mick’s face was tired and fallen, making it look very obvious.

 

“You look like hell, Mick. But I didn’t feel you move once all night! What were you doing?” Ray said, head still laid against Mick’s chest.

 

“I uh… Well,” He looked down at his friend, unable to lie straight to his face. “I watched you sleep. You looked very… Peaceful.” He looked away, his face burning slightly, and not from the newly re-introduced heat.

 

“Well, uh. Okay.” He laughed against his chest. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Fun? I got to look at your pretty face all night staving from the cold. Of course I had fun.” He honestly sighed, looking back down at his partner, who had just gained a small blush. He began to laugh shyly.

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

Mick took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss Ray’s forehead. “Yup.” Ray then broke into a fit of giggles, smiling like an idiot before pushing his body up so he could be at eye-level with Mick. He looked down at his lips before looking Mick in the eye, hoping for a sign of approval. “Jesus, just kiss me already.”

 

Ray grinned before pulling Mick towards him for a kiss. Mick chuckled into their kiss, falling down onto Ray so he could kiss him and his pretty face more easily. They moved together, Ray’s hands roaming Mick’s torso and smiling. Mick took one of his hands and pulled it over Ray’s arm, where he still had his jacket on, even though he had no need to.

 

“You know,” Mick smiled against his lips. “You look really good wearing my jacket.”

 

“Well maybe I’ll borrow it more often.” He smirked, pulling him down again for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3
> 
> If you have a prompt that you'd like to see me fill, lemme know on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/razzleyd)!


End file.
